editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Hua
She hides in the Pirate Cove, and when the player is not watching, she ran and scare the crap out of people, than a game over. Appearance Mei Hua has several parts tattered, her left arm is totally bald, left her endoskeleton. Her right hand is missing, so a hook replaced her right hand. She is mostly like FNaF's Foxy, and she acts like a pirate. It seems that she is half destroyed. She also wears a pirate eye patch at her right eye. She doesn't seem to have a left ear too. This Mei Hua has her left leg bald, and some of the parts of her right leg are shredded. Her torso also seems shredded at below. She also has the sharpest teeth of all. She has green eyes. It seems that her eye patch can be hide her right eye whether or not. Locations The locations of her was fixed. She will started peeked out from hiding in the Pirate Cove, then getting ready and later attack after sprinting to The Office. She is the only one that scared people without letting the background shaking. Behavior Mei Hua hides behind her curtains in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 2) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent her from emerging from her curtain and sprinting toward The Office. When her sprint animation failed to go to the office, she will rob some power instead by banging the door. Before Attacking This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing her from ending the night early. Her attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Mei Hua AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, she will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38 second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when she retreats, she will immediately return to phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. Sometimes, when Mei Hua is gone, the sign "Sorry, Out of Order!" will change into "IT'S ME" sign. Plot Mei Hua seems to be somehow awkward or something, but "shy" isn't one of her. She can be a bit evil sometimes. In the Bite of 87, she replaced Foxy, who bite and cut the girl's head into two when she is near her, even Peter told her not to get close her. Trivia *Mei Hua has some several golden teeth in her teeth. *She replaced Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy. *Sometimes in comics she can get really insane she can kill someone like she did to the girl in the Bite Of 87. *She is the only robot who had a timer to attack the player, and the rest don't. *She and Tiwa must not be neglected at later nights, or she will kill the player immediately. *Her gargoyle form only happens on her shredded robot legs, because they have claws on it. *Her hook can also be removed, but she mostly put her hook on. *Due to her teeth, she might be the robot who is responsible for Bite of 87. *When she sprint down the hall, her mouth keep open and shut. *Her eyepatch moves. When she enters the office, it's closed; but when she screeches, it raised. *Mei Hua can be really dangerous when someone gets near her. *Peter must advice everyone(especially children) to not get too close to her, because she can kill the children whoever gets near her. *Mei Hua never moves when a camera is viewing Pirate Cove. *There's a glitch about when Mei Hua is out of the curtains, but then went back the curtains when the next time the player is checking. *When she sings in the Pirate Cove, it's sounds like more masculine. Due to FNaF's Foxy, he transferred everything he has to her, including his singing. Gallery Mei Hua in the pirate cove.png|Mei Hua peeking out the Pirate Cove. Mei Hua lurking out the pirate cove.png|Mei Hua walking out the Pirate Cove. Mei Hua out the pirate cove.png|The curtains of the Pirate Cove was wide open when Mei Hua is gone. The it's me sign.png|The IT'S ME sign. Mei Hua possibly changed it before she left. Mei Hua, complete hidden.png|Mei Hua hiding in the Pirate Cove. Watch out.png|Mei Hua in the Hallucinations|link=Hallucinations Audio to The Office.]] Category:Scary characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game characters Category:Robots